(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reinforcing structure of a package tray side member for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for providing a rigid connection between a vehicle body and a package tray side member when the position of the package tray side member is transferred towards a rear end of a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
In general, a package tray for a vehicle is mounted on a backside of a rear seat in a vehicle, so as to support the rear seat and separate an interior compartment of the vehicle from a trunk compartment.
The package tray generally has a structure that includes a package tray panel separating the interior compartment of the vehicle from the trunk compartment, a rear window outer frame attached to a front side of the package tray panel, a lower tray panel welded to a rear end of the package tray panel so as to reduce any impact transferred from a bumper, a package tray panel support member formed in the middle of a lower portion of the package tray panel, and a package tray side panel and a package tray side member, disposed at a side of the package tray panel.
Additionally, a seat belt retractor, a shock absorber, and the like are disposed on the side of the packet tray at which the package tray side member is positioned. Appropriate reinforcing structures for reinforcing the vehicle body and providing rigidity in the lateral direction are also provided to the side of the package tray.
For example, various reinforcing structures for reinforcing the surroundings of a package tray side member have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0170228, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-0175424, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0238885, and European Patent No. 1,878,640.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are perspective views showing a mounting structure of a conventional package tray side member 2.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a package tray side panel 11, in contact with a front pillar outer upper member, is disposed at the side of a package tray panel 10. A package tray side member 12 extends downward from the package tray side panel 11 and is connected to a wheel housing inner panel 13. Reference numeral 14 represents a floor panel.
As shown in FIG. 1B, in the mounting structure of a conventional package tray side member 2, an upper mount 5 of a shock absorber should be mounted at the outside in order not to interfere with the straightening of the package tray side member 2. Additionally, an aperture 6 for assembling a seat belt retractor (not shown) mounted inside the package tray side member should be formed in the package tray side panel 1. As a result, it is difficult to perform after-sales service (A/S) because of the limited access provided to the seat belt retractor and shock absorber upper mount 5. Additionally, the vehicle body's rigidity is diminished because of the presence of the aperture 6.